Adjacent bony portions can require treatment to obtain the desired surgical result. For example, the adjacent bony portions may require the application and/or maintenance of distraction forces therebetween in order to provide proper positioning and alignment of the adjacent bony portions for the desired surgical correction and healing to occur. There remains a need for implants and techniques that facilitate surgical correction of adjacent bony portions with distraction forces.